Mint's Adventure
Another story written by Lucy Whiskers! 19:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Cats Mint: A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Ember: A gray tabby tom. Granite: A long-haired dark brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes, and long claws. Personality: Strong, adventurous, and ambitious. Puss: A ginger tom. Feather: A sleek-furred gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Personality: Clever, strong, and has a tongue sharp enough to slice through birch bark. Cotton: A pure white tom. Birch - brown tabby tom Chaper 1 "What should we name them." Mint's mother asked. Puss purred. "The gray she-cat could be Mint." "Mint, Granite and Ember." Feather purred. More Later Granite leaped happily on Mint's broad shoulders and sank his claws in gently, not enough to prick her skin, and rolled her over on her back. He lifted his muzzle to the morning sun. He was a little over a moon old, and old enough to play with his siblings. Ember watched with anticipation, his eyes wide. Granite purred as Mint sank her teeth in his tail and he nipped at her ear. Feather's soft mew came from behind them. "Guys, come eat!" she yowled. Granite left Mint and Ember and he began to eat small bites of a mouse that was caught earlier. Mint and Ember nibbled too, their purrs drowing out any other noise. Feather groomed each of them with her rough tongue. Granite squeaked in happiness and continued to play-fight Ember. This was so much fun! Ember squealed and kicked lightly as his brother. He smiled as he crouched, tail waving in the air as he leaped for Granite. He looked around wearily, hearing pawsteps thudding on the forest floor. It's okay, only Rose. He thought. Then, he sunnedly noticed he was flopping on the ground. Like a cheetah, he leaped on his front paws and giggled at Granite. Granite smiled and laughed as he performed an excellant battle move. He leaped at his brother, neatly did a forward roll, and pawed at his exposed underbelly with his tiny paws. Surprised, Granite crouched low to the ground as his brother leaped on his back and rolled him over. Granite giggled as Ember tripped on a stick, and crouched low to the dusty ground again. Ember hissed playfully at Granite and ran behind him, swatting a paw at his ear. He rolled around with his brother across the dusty ground. His tail flicked as he pinned his brother down with tiny tabby-striped paws. He bared small, white teeth as his tiny claws batted at his shoulder. Granite nipped his brother's ear and leaped back, tail lashing. "Want more?" he yowled playfully. Ember nodded, his amber eyes gleaming, and leaped at his brother, claws sheathed. Granite was unprepared and stumbled over, letting himself go limp. Happy, Ember loosened his grip on Granite. Granite bursted up with lashing paws and teeth bared and pinned his brother to the ground. Feather broke them up with a swat to Granite's ear. "It's time I taught you two to battle for real," she meowed. Granite pricked his ears with excitement and sat down to listen to his mother's instructions. Ember listened beside him, eyes shining. Feather instructed a easy battle move. She aimed a blow and rolled over on her side, pretending to trip a cat, and got up. Her bright blue eyes were bright and happy. "Ember, try it on me." "But mama." he replied, tail drooping. "I don't want to hurt you. I might hurt you really bad! I will never forgive myself if it happens." Garnite snorted beside him. Mint leapt on Granite. "Just do it you scaredy cat!" She squeals. "Why don't I go outside and hunt." Puss meowed pading away. Granite nudged his brother roughly. "Try it!" he squealed. Ember lurched forward. Granite then shook Mint off and sank his tiny sharp teeth gently in her ear and pretended to roar like a lion's battle cry. Feather purred in amusement as she watched her two kits fight, while Ember was staring up at her, fear brightening his amber eyes. She crouched low to his level, tail flicking. "Come on, Ember! You can do it," she encouraged. Mint watched her brother as Foxy and Catnip looked at the kits. Ember looked at tiny gray tabby paws and sighed. "Okay," He aimed a blow at a cat's leg, the rolled over and kicked it's stomach. He leaped in the air and pretended to claw its back before he fell down to the floor. He squeaked. "That was so much fun!" His ears flicked and his amber eyes looked around. Category:Fan Fictions